


Raccoon City High

by orphan_account



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, F/F, First Time, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Polygamy, Teenage Drama, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to Raccoon City High, home of the Raccoons because what other animal would they be? Join these characters in a brilliant story of the troubles of high school. It's gay and amazing and full of attractive people exploring and finding themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: 
> 
> 19- Leon, Chris  
> 18- Alice, Luthor  
> 17- Jill  
> 16- Claire  
> 15- K-Mart | Dahlia

Mornings were always the hardest for Claire. Her mother was getting back from her night of partying and adultery and her father was working constantly to distract himself from the temptations that had nearly destroyed her life. In just a few years her life had gone from peaceful bliss to hellish nightmare and had never really gotten out of the latter no matter how hard everyone seemed to try. She was just grateful that her father had stopped his drinking and she didn't have to worry about a late night visit to her room anymore.

"Claire, let's go." Chris said, his wife beater stained with oil and grease. "We're going to be late."

"Are you wearing that to school?" Claire asked and he shook his head. "Good because let's not let them know we're this much trash."

"You seem more bitter than normal." Chris said before letting his sister have the bathroom to shower. Once Claire was showered and had on the majority of her outfit she joined her brother for breakfast. "You call me white trash but you walk around the house in a sports bra half of the time."

"Um... Hi Claire." Claire turned to see the shorter blonde girl that had grown up next door for as long as Claire could remember the girl. "You seem to have been w-working out since I l-last saw you."

"Yeah, I went to work in my dad's shop and that takes some muscle." Claire said before sitting down and sticking a fork in her pancakes. "So, why didn't you stop by over the summer?"

"Dad requested that I spend the summer with him and I think my mom wanted me out of the house to have sex with my step." Dahlia said and Claire nodded. "Can you believe it's the first day already?"

"Yeah, the summer got slow when it was decided that the shop was guys bonding." Claire said glaring at Chris. "Someone got butthurt because I fixed the cars better and got the bigger tip at the end of the day."

"Just put a shirt on." Chris said sticking his plate in the sink. "We need to hurry up. Dahlia do you want a ride?"

"Yes please and Claire you have syrup on your stomach." Dahlia said and Claire wiped it off before buttoning up her shirt and following her brother to the car. The ride to school was the famous Redfield sibling banter and Claire drumming on the dash of Chris's car.

"Thank god we're here." Chris said before waving at Leon, who stepped out of Luther's car around the same time Chris got out of his own. "Hey guys."

"Chris, you got bigger." Leon said looking at the additions to Chris's muscles. "You're going to be fun in practice."

"Oh yeah, coach would be stupid to not include me in the games this year." Chris said and Claire roamed around with Dahlia looking for their lockers.

"Why are the freshman and junior lockers on the same floor?" Dahlia asked and Claire shrugged. "Are you going to miss me next year when I'm a senior and gone for most of the year on college trips?"

"Yeah, but I mean, you'll still be at home until you go off to college right?" Dahlia asked and Claire shook her head. "When are you leaving?"

"January, my mom is emancipating me and I'm going to live by myself in an apartment downtown." Claire said with a bright smile on her face. "I was thinking we could hang out there and not have to worry about my mom being herself or my dad freaking out for some reason."

"Yeah, it sounds fun, but I can't come over in the mornings to see you." Dahlia said and Claire hugged her tightly before going to her homeroom. She took her usual seat in the back left corner which was under the air conditioner, but in front of the heat vents.

"Is this seat taken?" Claire looked up to see her brother's ex girlfriend Jill standing at the desk beside her. Claire patted it and Jill sat next to her, an awkward smile on her face. It looked forced and while Claire and Jill had been close friends, learning that Jill had been sleeping with a girl from the Umbrella Military Academy on the other side of the city didn't really help keep their relationship stable.

"How was your summer?" Claire asked and Jill shrugged. "Do anything exciting?"

"Got accepted to do that S.T.A.R.S. thing in the summer." Jill said and Claire nodded. "So, what about you?"

"Heard Chris bitch about you until June when my dad put him to work. I got to work until my brother decided it was going to a thing between him and my dad. Oh and K-Mart got hot which is confusing because while she is like a year younger than me, she's still like 15."

"15 until like June right?" Jill asked and Claire nodded. "Well what about you? I saw the puberty fairy finally hit you."

"What could you possibly be referring to Ms. Valentine?" Claire teased and Jill pointed at Claire's breasts. "Oh yeah, I went up a whole cup size, you're looking at a C cup now."

"Good job Claire." Jill said clapping and Claire smiled. "So, there's a hot new girl and I think she's from the Umbrella Academy because she is, well, new and a few people seem to know her already."

"Is it the girl that just walked in?" Claire asked pointing to the tall girl with dyed sandy blonde hair. "Because I want it."

"Same." Jill said and Claire gave her a look. "Oh right sorry I forgot, Redfields don't like gayness unless it's coming from them."

"Oh my god I hate you." Claire said before remembering the interaction between Leon and her brother. "Okay are you talking about Chris and Leon?"

"No I'm talking about the fact that I fucked him before he fucked me." Jill said and Claire gagged. "Right, still your brother. Well it's true and it isn't like you didn't hear us."

"I did and it was weird seeing you walk out of his room for the first few months." Claire said and Jill nodded before pausing to look at Dahlia as she walked into the classroom and sat down in front of Claire.

"They want to mix homerooms to give freshman a better chance of meeting more upperclassmen." Dahlia said and Claire smiled at her. "Hi Jill."

"Hey Dahlia." Jill said a little taken aback by her sudden appearance. "Okay why the hell did everyone seem to get hot over the summer? Why don't I get a turn?"

"Because you've been a bombshell since you were like 12." Claire said and Dahlia nodded. "I mean, that's when Chris started paying extra attention to you."

"You're not wrong." Jill said flipping her hair. The new girl from Umbrella Academy came over and sat next to them, an awkard smile on her face.

"I'm Alice." She said holding her hand out for someone to take. Claire was the brave soul who did, a slight shock coming from it. "So, I guess people here really hate Umbrella."

"Yeah, you only tried to destroy our school." Jill said sarcastically. "Besides there are a lot of homophobes at that place."

"That's why I moved actually." Alice said and Jill nodded, regretting saying it. "Aren't you one of the S.T.A.R.S. kids?"

"I'm going to be, but I have to get in a lot better shape. I mean, Chris barely made it and he actually plays a sport." Jill said looking at Claire. "Oh I'm Jill, this is Claire, and our baby K-Mart."

"Nice to meet you guys." Alice said and they all nodded. They went over their schedules and learned that they all had gym together, Alice and Jill had math together, Claire and K-Mart had math together, and that Jill and Alice had S.T.A.R.S. training at the end of the day.

~~Skip to Lunch~~

"Look who's rolling with the Umbrella bitch." Luther said pointing at Claire. "Looks like the les team got a new member."

"Luther, Claire isn't a lesbian." Chris said and Luther started laughing. "I think I would have found out by now."

"Chris, I am totally against the whole gaydar bullshit, but everyone can tell." Leon said putting his hand on Chris's shoulder and squeezing. "She is bad at hiding it and if you can't tell that she's gay, you have a problem."

"Okay Jill, she's a lesbian. Dahlia is something and I'm not sure about the Alice chick, but Claire, my baby sister is straight." Chris said and he heard laughter behind him.

"I've known your sister for over 10 years Chris, she's gay." Jill said kissing Claire's cheek. "And one day maybe I'll make her my wife."

"Jill I'm not gay." Claire said and Jill laughed. "Seriously, I'm not."

"That's like saying Chris doesn't like it up the ass. I am living proof that both of those statements are false." Jill said touching her first two fingers to Claire's. "Summer before I really got with babe."

"Oh my god I was 14." Claire said and Chris turned red before setting his burger on his tray. "Okay let me explain, so Jill and I were hanging out in the tree house while you occupied the house with your friends. We were watching the stars and things got a little too real."

"I'm sorry for taking your sister in the last shred of your childhood happiness." Jill said sticking a fry in her mouth.

"This school is a lot more entertaining than my last one." Alice said and Jill nodded. "Bummer this will be my only year here."

"You're a senior?" Dahlia asked and Alice nodded. "Man, I should make friends in my own grade."

"It's okay at the rate Chris is going, he'll be a senior with you." Luther teased and Chris glared at him. "Right, still upset about hot sister banging equally hot ex."

"That's something I'd pay to see." Alice said smirking. Claire wasn't sure why but she felt her face get hot and glanced to see a light blush on Jill's. "Wow, the girls here are bashful. So tell me small one, what does this side of the city have to do for fun?"

"Well, there are a few bars that let us in after school. Um, there's a warehouse behind Claire's dad's shop that we used to hang out in sometimes." Dahlia said and Alice nodded. "He kicked us out because people thought it was weird to have so many kids around heavy machinery and the warehouse was dangerous."

"Hey Jill wanna help me fix it up?" Claire asked and Jill nodded.

"I can help you too." Chris said and Claire shook her head. "Like you can lift all of it by yourself?"

"It's a girls thing." Claire said sticking her tongue out.

"You're not very mature." Chris said and Claire shrugged before asking Luther and Leon to help. "They aren't girls."

"But they don't exclude me like you do." Claire said putting her hand over her heart and fake crying.

~~Skip to S.T.A.R.S. training~~

"My name is Albert Wesker. Here we have some of the best in the school." Wesker said and Jill tugged at her spandex shorts. Technically they were K-Mart's, the basketball shorts Jill assumed would work for training wouldn't so hers were a bit short for her own comfort. "You are either very athletically talented, intelligent, or perhaps in a few special cases, both."

"Or you're an Umbrella bitch!" One of the guys in the bleachers yelled out and Alice turned at him.

"Or you are a transfer that was promising." Wekser said before getting them started. Alice and Jill ended up being partnered up due to the fact they were fairly equal in physical and intellectual fields. By the end of it everyone was ready to die and sweating profusely.

"Oh my good kill me." Jill said leaning against her car. She waited for Claire and Dahlia to get out of math, out of breath from training and already feeling soreness in her muscles. "Are you sore?"

"A little, but you also seemed to push yourself a lot more." Alice said standing in front of Jill. "You were impressive to begin with, but I don't think you needed to be that much."

"Well my dad always told me to be the best you can." Jill said and Alice nodded. "I was raised to see expectations and go as beyond them as I could manage. He liked overachievers and I guess I wanted to make sure he was proud of his only child."

"Well, how proud is he?" Alice asked and Jill shrugged.

"He doesn't really show it." Jill said and Alice wiped a bit of sweat off of Jill's cheek. "Your hands are ridiculously soft. And part of me pushing myself was trying to keep up with you."

"You were doing fine." Alice said and Claire cleared her throat before taking a picture of Jill.

"For the private collection." Claire teased and Jill shrugged before hugging Claire. "You're sweaty and gross."

"Yeah, I thought she was going to die in the locker rooms." Alice said and Jill shrugged. "So what happens now?"

"Jill and I avoid going home by hanging out around town." Claire said and Jill shook her head. "Other plans Valentine?"

"I want you to sign up for soccer with me." Jill said and Claire groaned. "Fine, field hockey at least."

"God you're so damn gay." Claire said and Jill shrugged. "We'll do both, field hockey in the fall and soccer in the spring."

"Thank you." Jill said and Claire got in the driver's seat and turned on Jill's car. "Are you driving to the fields?"

"Yeah, I want to get the cigarettes from Chris." Claire said and Jill shook her head. "But Jill."

"You'll die if you smoke during sports season." Jill said and Claire gave her a look before taking off towards the warehouse, Alice following them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire makes a decision that she didn't know was on the table.

Jill was happy that she'd managed to survive the first two days of school with no homework. She started dinner for her family, knowing that her father expected something to be made and her mother was busy working with a client. By the time her father was off the clock and home, dinner was ready and Claire was already blowing up her phone.

"How has school been Jill?" Her mother asked and Jill shrugged before hearing someone knock on the door. "Jill can you get the door." Jill got up and opened up the door and gasped at the sight of Claire standing on the porch with tears in her eyes and a new bruise on her face and a hickey on her throat.

"Are you okay?" Jill asked and Claire shook her head. "Come on, I made dinner."

"You're too good for me." Claire said and Jill shook her head. "So, we missed field hockey tryouts, but we can do ice hockey. Can you skate?"

"Yeah, but you have enough bruises, we don't have to do anything until spring." Jill said and Claire shook her head. "Basketball?"

"Yeah." Claire said and Jill set Claire a plate beside her. "Hello Mr and Mrs Valentine."

"Hello Claire, did you get in a fight?" Mr. Valentine asked and Claire nodded. "I'm assuming the other person looks a lot worse."

"You could say that." Claire said and Mr. Valentine laughed. "Jill, I think I left something in the shop, can we run there after dinner?"

"Yeah, totally." Jill said and Claire smiled. They ate fairly quickly and Claire started running towards the warehouse behind the shop. "Claire, I can drive us."

"There are cameras that can get your plates." Claire said. "Besides, who doesn't like a good 4 mile walk?"

"It's dark." Jill said and Claire handed her a flashlight. "What exactly are we doing?"

"I'm trashing the place." Claire said and Jill groaned. "I'll make sure to keep you out of it. I shouldn't have even asked, but I needed somewhere to go."

"We can get ice cream afterwards." Jill said and Claire smiled. When they got there it was nearing 11 and Claire took a tire iron to the window, climbed in and started smashing things. When she stepped out again, Jill was already walking towards the ice cream parlor a few blocks away.

"He did it." Claire said and Jill looked at her confused. "He got mad at my mom, drank a six pack of beer and took it all out on me. Told me I wasn't his little girl anymore and needed to be reminded of it again."

"I'm sorry." Jill said and they walked in, noticing a couple of people working. "We can leave if it's not a good time?"

"No problem, let me get the one that's actually on the clock." The cashier said before walking into the kitchen and not coming back.

"What can I get you?" Alice asked smiling at Jill. "Claire, what happened to your face?"

"Long story." Claire said and Jill ordered their ice cream and Alice threw in a free cookie for Claire. "So, we're going to try out for basketball."

"I'm in." Alice said and Claire smiled. "My ex dragged me into playing and I'd love to beat her stupid ass in that game."

"Our team is really good normally." Claire said and Alice smiled. "Jill, do you want to buy an apartment with me?"

"When?" Jill asked and Claire shrugged. "How much do you have saved up?"

"I've got $2500 in a bank account currently and then there's what I earned over the summer. I'm thinking we can be out of the house by October if my parents agree to sign the papers." Claire said and Jill nodded.

"Yeah, I mean rent will be tight, but if I get grants from S.T.A.R.S. we'll be set until I can get a job." Jill said and Alice smiled at them. "Is this place hiring?"

"Nope, but I'm in the market for a new roommate." Alice said and Claire's head snapped up. "All I need is about $250 a month and a little help around the house."

"Yes." Claire said smiling

"Do you mind me coming home at 1?" Alice asked and Claire shook her head. "Alright, well I'm looking forward to having a new roommate. Two if you'd like to join us Jill."

"Totally." Jill said and Claire smiled. "My dad would have to meet you first though."

"If he's cool with me, he's cool with her." Claire said and Jill nodded. "So, do you mind giving us a ride when you get off work?"

"Sure, but you'll have to stick around for like 30 minutes." Alice said and Jill nodded. "I mean, nobody is going to really come in here so I guess I can hang out with you guys for a bit, but sit at the bar."

"Okay." Jill said getting up and sitting in front of Alice. Claire sat next to Jill and took a bite of her ice cream. "You have your own."

"Yeah, but you're dragging me into sports my junior year." Claire said and Jill shrugged. "Besides, think of it as payback for dinner."

"What happened at dinner?" Jill asked and Claire ran her hand up and down Jill's inner thigh. "You made your point now stop."

"You guys sure you aren't dating?" Alice asked and Jill nodded. "You're like most of the couples at Umbrella."

"Excuse you, we are a dynamic duo with traits that set us apart from the rest." Claire said with fake offense. When Alice got off work, they drove home and Jill gave Alice her number before running back to her house, knowing she'd be murdered for being gone for hours. As Jill slowly and quietly closed the door the lights flipped on.

"Jill I did not raise you to be coming home at a time like this." Mr. Valentine said and Jill nodded before looking down. "Where were you?"

"We went for a walk and then for ice cream." Jill said and Mr. Valentine nodded.

"Come back after 11 again and you can kiss that car of yours goodbye." Mr. Valentine said and Jill huffed before going to her room. She flopped onto her bed, messing the covers up a bit and Claire climbed over her to fit in the space by the wall.

"I get he does this because he wants me to be successful, but I'm a fucking teenager." Jill said and Claire rubbed her back. "I guess I shouldn't be complaining to you, you've got it worse than I do."

"No you do." Claire said and Jill looked at her confused. "Yes if you look at everything I have it worse, but you have the one thing they've managed to keep off me, pressure. I'm physically and occasionally sexually abused, but you're verbally abused and have more pressure on you than anybody I've ever met. Not to mention the fact that your dad took you off of medication because he thought it was holding you back."

"Claire, he was kind of right." Jill said and Claire shook her head.

"Oh and you physically abuse yourself trying to get your parents approval which they never convey." Claire said and Jill kissed her softly. "You've got it worse than me and they way that my brother treats you sometimes is not helping anybody's case at all."

"It's whatever." Jill said yawning. "Let's get some sleep because we have soccer practice tomorrow."

~~~Skip to practice~~~

Jill ran around the soccer field, glancing back at Claire who was a bit behind her, but not by much. She sped up slightly passing Alice and crossing the line first before waiting for her friends to finish so they could do their cool down lap together. Unlike the first S.T.A.R.S. practice, Jill wasn't on the verge of dying, but Claire was not as lucky.

"Okay, three years of gym does nothing to help." Claire said panting slightly. She leaned on Alice who was slightly better support than Jill since she could set her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "How are you guys not dying?"

"S.T.A.R.S. was a lot worse Claire." Jill said and Claire nearly tripped over nothing. "So, are we still going to do our camping thing the weekend of homecoming?"

"Hell yeah." Claire said smiling. "Alice would you like to join us?"

"What is it?"

"Every homecoming we go to the woods near K-Mart's dad's house and camp out since he is never there." Claire said and Alice nodded. "We  have to formally invite her too."

"Yeah we do." Jill said going to her phone and texting the younger blonde.

_To K-Mart: Hey little one_

**From K-Mart: hey daddy**

_To K-Mart: wanna come camping with us homecoming weekend?_

**From K-Mart: yeah, sounds fun**

**From K-Mart: we can use my dad's cabin too**

_To K-Mart: perfect_

"She's coming and we have the cabin for the entire weekend." Jill said smiling.

"Oh my god we need to have sex in the cabin." Claire said and Jill nodded. "Oh I forgot to tell you, normally since it's just the two of us camping, we have sex in the tent or just like in the woods."

"By normally she means once and it was awkward." Jill said and Claire nodded. "She's got a scar from when a rock dug into her thigh."

"Sounds fun." Alice said before joining the rest of the team in drills. By the end of it, Claire was on the ground nearly in tears and Jill was playing on the swing sets with Alice. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, this happened in sixth grade during basketball tryouts." Jill said and Alice nodded. "She works out enough to keep her body how she wants it, but nothing more. I don't know how she got that though."

"Help me." Claire yelled and Jill got out of the swing and scooped up her friend. "You are a lot stronger than you look.

"And you're a bit heavier than you look." Jill said setting her friend upright. "Now carry me to the car."

"But my everything hurts." Claire said and Jill kissed her neck before jumping into Claire's arms. She carried her to her car and Jill got into the driver's seat before driving Claire to Dahlia's house. "No, she'll get worried if she sees me like this."

"She'll be worried if you don't visit her." Jill said and Claire reluctantly got out of the car. Jill followed her and the two knocked on the door at the same time. "Maybe she won't notice the giant bruise on your face."

"Hi Claire." Chris said jogging over to meet his sister. "Dad wants to know when you'll be home."

"Tell him never." Claire said smiling. "I'll be there to get my stuff, but I'm planning on moving out by Tuesday."

"Um, okay." Chris said and Claire smiled. "I'll miss you."

"Yeah." Claire said and Chris hugged her before going back into the house. He came out around the same time that Dahlia opened the door. "Hey tiny."

"Um, what happened to your face?" Dahlia asked and Claire shrugged before hugging her friend. "What's this about?"

"I'm moving out." Claire said and Dahlia looked sad. "It's okay, you're coming with me to help me move my things."

"Does Alice know you're accepting the offer so soon?" Jill asked and Claire shook her head. "This will end well for everyone."

"Yeah it will so shut the hell up." Claire said taking the duffel bag from Chris. "I'll be back tomorrow for the rest of my things."

"I'm taking the car to your new apartment. I was going to follow Jill's car." Chris said and Claire nodded. They drove to the address Alice had given them and got out, looking at the fairly nice apartment building. "Better than what I thought you'd get."

"Yeah it is." Claire said looking at Jill. As she took steps closer to the building, she felt her future getting slightly brighter or at least her life becoming just a smidge easier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill talks to her parents about moving out.

Monday, not Jill's favorite day of the week, but it seemed a lot better than Sundays. Sundays her parents dragged her to church and forced her to dress up and listen to what the pastor had to say. She was tolerant of other people's religions, but having to listen to the "parting messages" was actually the worst thing of her day. She was tired of hearing that being gay was wrong, she was tired of hearing about what a woman's role in a traditional marriage was, and she was tired of hearing about the stupid Wednesday meetings.

She used to be happy to go to those. Chris and Claire would come over after school, they'd do their homework, and then they'd ride the bus to church. Chris kept going even after Claire stopped, Jill was pretty sure that she'd even seen him with Leon and his parents. Leon was kind of like her, but he still kept his faith, but that could have something to do with Chris.

"Bye dad." Jill said walking out of the house and to her car. She was going to bring Alice home to meet her parents. If they liked her, Jill would be out of the house and in a safe place without having to worry about being told she wasn't enough on a daily basis. When she got to school she went straight to her homeroom and sat in the back next to Claire's seat.

"You're here way early." Dahlia said and Jill shrugged. "Are you upset?"

"Just nervous about Alice meeting my parents. If they don't like her, I could be living with them until January." Jill said and Dahlia nodded. "So, are you excited for homecoming?"

"Why?" Dahlia asked and Jill glanced at Carlos. "What does homecoming have to do with him?"

"Um, he's a senior and a football player. You could have a Sixteen Candles moment with him." Jill said and Dahlia shook her head. "Who would you rather have your moment with?"

"Claire or you." Dahlia said and Jill was taken aback by the second part. "I mean, you're really sweet and smart. Not to mention that I could totally wear your Letterman's jacket."

"I guess you could." Jill said and Dahlia smiled. "But I'm not an athlete so I technically can't ask you until all of them have a date."

"Well, I'll refuse whichever football dude asks me." Dahlia said and Jill smiled before leaning in to kiss Dahlia's cheek. "So, why don't you tell your dad that you're moving in with Claire?"

"Oh my god you're a genius." Jill said and Carlos approached them with one of his friends, Mikey. "Hello guys."

"Hi Dahlia." Mikey said excitedly. "Um, I was wondering if you'd go with me to homecoming?"

"I'll think about it Mikey." Dahlia said and Mikey smiled.

"So Carlos did you come for moral support or to stand here and block my view of the door?" Jill asked and Carlos laughed. "Cut the crap and ask already."

"You, me, homecoming?" Carlos asked and Jill shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to go with someone else." Jill said and Carlos rolled his eyes. "It's not like you expected me to say yes to begin with and if you did you were being stupid."

"True." Carlos said before patting Mikey on the back and walking away.

"Mikey's nice, you should go with him." Jill said and Dahlia shrugged. "Come on, it'll look weird if we both go stag and both of us were asked."

"But I kind of wanted to go with you." Dahlia said and Jill shrugged. "I guess I kind of like Mikey."

"Good girl, now here comes the red vixen." Jill said and Claire sat down beside Jill, Alice trailing behind her. "What's wrong bunny?"

"Oh my god don't." Claire said, her head snapping up. "She woke up at 5 in the morning because she didn't have work and dragged me to her parents house to help her move the rest of her stuff."

"So, I'm thinking of telling my dad that I'm moving in with you." Jill said and Claire nodded. "Which means technically Alice doesn't have to come to dinner unless you want to."

"Great which means that I can just eat at your place." Claire said and Jill rolled her eyes. "I'll bring left overs, speaking of dinner what's she making tonight?"

"Cheddar and broccoli noodles with fried pork chops." Jill said and Claire smiled brightly. "Dahlia, you should join us, my parents would love to see you."

"Meals tend to get awkward at your house between your father and you." Dahlia said and Jill nodded. "But I'll totally come stay when you get that place with Claire and Alice."

"Yeah." Jill said finishing her homework from yesterday's classes.

~~Lunchtime~~

Mikey walked towards Claire's table and sat down beside the red haired girl. He waited for the rest of their friends and seemed to tense up a bit whenever Chris, Luther, and Leon sat down. He ate his sandwich and waited patiently for Dahlia to get her food and sit down. He knew that as long as Claire and Jill existed, he'd always be second best, but he didn't mind that much since he valued Dahlia's friendship.

"Mikey." Jill said sitting down, sweating slightly. "What brings you to this fine table?"

"I wanted to talk to Dahlia." Mikey said and Jill nodded. The younger blonde sat down next to Jill and smiled when Claire slid into the spot between Alice and herself. "Um, I realize that it's only been a few periods since I last asked you, but have you got an answer yet?"

"I'll go with you." Dahlia said and Mikey smiled brightly. "But like right after, I have to go with Claire, Alice, and Jill."

"I get it, totally, the football guys are making me go to this huge bash for the seniors. I'm not looking forward to it, especially since it's the freshman haze party." Mikey said and Chris smirked, knowing exactly what happens there. "I heard last year's was pretty brutal."

"Yep and this year is going to be even worse." Chris said ruffling Mikey's hair. "Go find Carlos and you're getting a shovel talk in the locker rooms during practice."

"Yeah I know." Mikey said and Jill looked at Dahlia. There was a hint of sadness in her look and Chris noticed it, he'd been the cause of it many times. It was when she had something, but had to give it up, even though it caused her more pain than she was willing to show. More pain that she had been allowed to growing up.

"Jill I was wondering if you'd like to be my date to the homecoming dance?" Chris asked and Jill shrugged. "We could run for king and queen?"

"Better yet, Chris and I run for kings and you take Claire and run for queens." Leon suggested and Claire shrugged. "I mean, this way, a Redfield wins either way."

"I mean, I'm down." Claire said and Jill shrugged. "Okay, I'm not living with someone who's butthurt over a 15 year old breaking their heart."

"I'm not butthurt and my heart is not broken." Jill said playing with her pudding. "I'm just thinking of what I should wear. If we're winning queens, we should look matching, but sexy."

"Okay, low cut for you and something that shows off my stomach." Claire said and Chris shook his head. "Oh my god, you're so protective."

"Yeah, because you're my sister." Chris said and Claire thought of something. "Don't even try to wear last year's outfits because you almost got kicked out for those."

"True, I'll get something from my mom." Jill said and Claire nodded. "You're wearing the suit by the way."

"Thought I would babe." Claire said and Alice gagged. "Shut up, you love it."

"Whatever you say." Alice said and when the lunch bell rang they went to their respective classes. Everybody was already talking about Claire and Jill possibly winning queens, but also nominating Mikey and Dahlia.

~~Jill's House for Dinner~~

Jill set the plates and hoped desperately for things to go well. Claire showed up early to dinner which was rare and Jill's dad was actually home before 8 which was also rare. Claire was dressed fairly nice and the swelling in her eye had gone down a lot. Jill's dad talked about work for the majority of the meal and then her mother went on to talk about her day and the work that "absolutely had to be done" around the house.

"Jill anything happening in your life?" Jill's father asked and Jill nodded. "Well, tell us, I'm not getting any younger waiting kid."

"Plans have changed a bit, Claire has found a lovely apartment in between the school and the community complex." Jill said and Jill's dad nodded. "I was wondering if I would be able to move in tomorrow?"

"Yes, I don't see why not." Jill's mom said and her dad nodded, agreeing. "Are you all packed?"

"For the most part, but I was wondering if I could leave some things here until we know what exactly we have." Jill said and Claire squeezed her hand.

"Take some clothes and food and we'll see how you do." Jill's dad said and Jill smiled. "We'll be visiting you sometime, proud that you've managed to get this far."

"Get this far?" Claire asked and Jill knew that this may change things. "Mr. Valentine, not to be rude, but you take Jill for granted all of the time. Every time I'm over here, you say things about how she doesn't help, how she could work harder, how she's lazy, how she needs help dealing with life."

"Claire." Jill said under her breath, not wanting things to get ugly.

"She does more here than a teenage girl should, she is the hardest working person I know, she pushes herself to the point of breaking just to get a little bit of gratitude or approval from you, that laziness you comment on is a well deserved break that always seems to be cut short, and all of the "help" she gets dealing with life is because you've pushed her to the point where she can't handle all of the stress that's put on her."

"Jill is this true?" Mr. Valentine asked and Jill nodded. "Well, perhaps living under your own roof will do you some good. Give you a little bit of time to relax or something."

"Let's get your stuff." Claire said running up the stairs. They got the stuff, Claire got plenty of leftovers and they drove towards the apartment. "Oh my god, your mother seemed a lot nicer after I said that."

"Yeah." Jill said and they drove to the apartment, happy that Jill was finally out of the trap she called a house. Now there were only 2 more steps in her and Alice's plan to get Jill and Dahlia together. 


End file.
